Euskalduna Solutions Europe
Euskalduna Solutions Europe was founded in 2001 when the direction of Euskalduna Ontziolak SA agreed to pool all of its european assets outside Euskadi, Spain and the United Kingdom in the same company. Through a number of acquisitions since the starting of the company, today has operations in Portugal, West Germany, France, Benelux and Europa. History Shareholders Euskalduna Solutions Europe is a wholly owned subsidiary of Euskalduna Ontziolak SA. Types of vessels built The company specializes in the construction, maintenance and transformation of structures and vessels to provide services to the offshore industry. Military shipbuilding activity is less important than in other companies belonging to the group. Civil vessels *Semi-submersible drilling Rig *Jack-up drilling Rig *Platform Conversion *Platform Supply Vessel *Anchor Handling Tug Supply Vessel *Heavy Lift Carrier *Floating, Production, Storage & Offloading Vessel (FPSO) *Mono-hull circular column FPSO *Floating, Production & Offloading Vessel (FPO) *Pipelay Vessel *Fallpipe Vessel *Semi-submersible bare deck Vessel Military vessels Retrofited & upgraded Built *C-100 Class Corvette *P-100 Patrol Craft *Interceptor Class Patrol Craft Yard Facilities ESEU Cherbourg Yard Formerly named Constructions Mécaniques de Normandie, ESEU Cherbourg Yard is a French shipyard located at Cherbourg which employs approximately four hundred skilled workers covering the various specialities required for the construction of naval ships. CMN is able to build or refit all kind of boats up to 170m. The construction is done entirely under sheltered halls (48 000 sqm of covered facilities), on a total surface of 110 000 sqm. The site has significantly sized building sheds, one of 261m x 52m, and another of 120m x 32m. The military boat can be launched by: *a slipway for vessels under 4700 tons *a 30000 ton Synchrolift (lift area of 42m x 240m) The yard is specialished in the construction of corvettes and patrol crafts. ESEU Viana do Castelo Shipyard Formerly named Estaleiros Navais de Viana do Castelo, ESEU Viana do Castelo Shipyard is a medium sized shipyard in activity since 1944, located in the town of Viana do Castelo, on the Atlantic Coast in the very north of Portugal. Occupying an area of 400.000 sqm and employing 2,650 people, it is the major Portuguese Shipbuilder. Since the early years Viana shipyard has developed its own design, so, at present, has a great capacity to design, build, convert and repair different sophisticated and specialised ships. Up to the present, the yard has delivered more than 200 vessels including barges, tugboats, ferry boats, fishing vessels, general cargo and bulk carriers, container ships, oil and chemical tankers, LPG's, cement carriers and war vessels. Shipyard infra-structures allow the yard to build, to repair and convert vessels up to 60.000 tons and 240 meters length. ESEU Rotterdam Shipyard In 2004, after a maintenance contract awarded by the navy of Netherlands, Euskalduna Solutions Europe acquired the former Rotterdamsche Droogdok Maatschappij shipyard to the city of Rotterdam. After an investment of $24 millions, the company opened the new ESEU Rotterdam Shipyard in 2006. The Shipyard is completely equipped for constructing, repairing and reconstructing ships and other vessels, of all types and for all purposes, of up to 120,000 deadweight tons, regardless of the size of the damage and of reconstructing operation. It has two floating docks of 250 meters and 184 meters in length, an operating wharf of 1,120 meters in total length, three tugs, a great number of cranes in different types and carrying capacities between 5 and 150 tons, extensive and various power plants, and up to date communication devices, as well as all necessary workshop capacities and equipment. Within the Shipyard, there is a training center for training seafarers and workers in the shipyard, housed in a new office building. The Training center owns most modern equipment for training and meets all standards and conditions set by the international norms. ESEU Bremen Shipyard In 1999, Euskalduna Ontziolak SA bought the Schichau Seebeckwerft of Bremen to the bankrupted Bremer Vulkan. The shipyard became part of Euskalduna Solutions Europe when the company was founded in 2001 and was modernized and enlarged. The ESEU Bremen Shipyard is strategically located in Bremerhaven on West Germany's North Sea coast. The yard has more than 100 years of experience in construction, repair, conversion, modernisation and completion every kind and almost every size of ship. This includes passenger ships, ro-ro vessels, cargo ships and ferries, bulk and oil carriers, LNG-tankers, chemical product tankers, container ships, refrigerated vessels, crane ships and different types of offshore technology. The shipyard also carry out maintenance work on destroyers, frigates, mine sweepers and auxiliary vessels of the West German Navy. The shipyard includes two dry docks, two floating docks, ample crane capacities on land and a floating crane, all necessary workshops, as well as repair and equipment piers to a length of 1,400 metres. Ships up to 110,000 dwt and a draught of up to 11,5 metres can be docked. The company employs a labour force and permanent staff of around 3,750. ESEU Rijeka Shipyard Category:EuskadiCategory:BeneluxCategory:EuropaCategory:CompaniesCategory:Companies of EuskadiCategory:Economy